dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Whiz Comics Vol 1 6
, America's Ace Reporter Supporting Characters: * , photographer * Bruce Lane, editor Antagonists: * Otto Krug, ambergris smuggler ** Smuggler Crew ** Headhunters * Louis Ferretti ** other Ex-Convicts Locations: * * ** Lago Negro *** Krug's Castle Vehicles: * Amphibious Airplane * Freight Steamship | Synopsis7 = At the end of last issue's episode, from the open window of his autogiro, Ibis the Invincible has carelessly lost his wish-granting Ibistick, over the ocean. It lands on the deck of a small fishing smack. The skipper, Captain Hooker, accidentally magics up several thousand dollars worth of caught fish, but doesn't figure out how, and he plans to give the stick to his nephew. Ibis can't land the autogiro on water, so he and Taia follow the little trawler back to port, which is a small seacoast village, and land several miles from town. It's night before they get to town and learn from a nightwatchman where the captain lives, by which time the Ibistick has been given to the ungrateful nephew. With the Ibistick, young Willie accidentally magics up a bicycle, then a fox terrier, but he no sooner figures out what he has than the dog snatches the Ibistick and runs out the door, just as Ibis and Taia are arriving there, and gets away. But the dog's attention eventually wanders, and he accidentally magics up a steak, and drops the stick to chomp the steak; this attracts the attention of a nearby hobo, who fails to catch the dog or the steak, but settles for the abandoned stick, then he catches a freight train and leaves the area. One idle wish later, the hobo finds himself riding in his own private Pullman car, and figuring out the stick's potential. A week later, still vainly searching the little fishing village, Ibis & Taia read in the paper that an ex-hobo with a magic wand has threatened to wipe out America unless he is proclaimed king, and has already killed a dozen men. Ibis, with Taia, goes to the guy's luxurious new home and confronts him; the ex-hobo tries to turn Ibis into ice; this backfires on him fatally. Ibis then transforms the gaudy mansion into a small homey cottage and gives it away to an elderly homeless couple. With that problem solved, Ibis and Taia decide to drive to Hollywood and check out the movie stars; a sleek roadster is conjured up; and away they go, but very soon Ibis has driven onto a grade crossing directly in front of an onrushing streamlined passenger train. To be continued! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * / Antagonists: * , (his 5th evil scheme) * Clarence the Maniac Man, a sideshow freak of a cave man Other Characters: * Lovelia * Ringmaster Locations: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Sheriff Antagonists: * * * Outlaw Locations: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Heathens Other Characters: * Diana Winslow * Drew Winslow Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Admiral Corby Antagonists: * Locations: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Carol Clews Antagonists: * Dr. Ling Chow * "Lefty" Louis Other Characters: * Colonel Parsons | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Hobo Other Characters: * Captain Tom Hooker * Willie Locations: * Items: * | Notes = * Captain Marvel: "The Circus of Death" is reprinted in . * Last issue for Scoop Smith by Bill Parker and Greg Duncan. Beginning with issue , Scoop's strip is replaced by Dr. Voodoo. * Also appearing in this issue of Whiz Comics was: ** "A Beggar Reclaimed" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Captain Marvel at Wikipedia * Captain Marvel at Toonopedia * Captain Marvel at DCU Guide * Dan Dare at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible at Wikipedia * Ibis the Invincible at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible at DCU Guide * Lance O'Casey at Wikipedia * Marvel Family at Toonopedia * Scoop Smith at DCU Guide * Shazam at Wikipedia * Shazam at DCU Guide * Spy Smasher at Wikipedia * Spy Smasher at Toonopedia * Spy Smasher at DCU Guide * Whiz Comics article at Wikipedia * Whiz Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) * Whiz Comics #6, July 1940 }}